Pokemon Colosseum: Shadow Pokemon Series Part 1
by supervideogamer15
Summary: When Pokemon become the mercy of experimentation and have their hearts artificially closed, it's up to Wes and Rui to snag 'em 'all and save the Pokemon in the Orre Region. Witness a breath taking story of heroism, morals, ideals, and nobility.
1. Escape

_This story starts out in a desolate desert. A Skaramory gracefully flies through the skies, and a peculiar hideout becomes visible. 2 men are seen conversing._

"It's just a pity", one of the men stated. "Despite all the Pokemon he's caught, he's nowhere near as good as the boss wants him to be".

"You should learn to not talk so blunt about the Leader", Wakin replied. "He should always be referred to as- Leader Gonzap sir!"

A tall man with an incredibly long mustache simply stared the two men down. "No no, keep talking, was I interrupting you?"

"N-no sir!" replied the other man, "I-I was just-"

"It's true. Even though we've had Wes on Team Snagem for 7 years, he has not become strong enough to hold his mantle as a Pokemon snagger. His heart is too soft, he still shows sign of care and passion for his Pokemon, something that has to be completely thrown out the window!"

"We've come so far only to witness utter failure", Wakin disappointingly said. "How will Cipher ever agree to fully cooperate with our organization when our snagger is too weak?"

Gonzap sighed. "I'll have to take over then", he said. "Snagging will be my duty, once we eliminate the boy."

The other man gasped in disbelief. "K-kill him"!? the other man questioned.

Wakin shot an angry look at the man. "How could we let someone like that child live, Biden? With all the information he knows about Team Snagem, we could easily go to jail if he runs his mouth to the authorities!"

"Wakin's right Biden", Gonzap retorted. "Wes will be finished by the end of the day. His two Pokemon, Umbreon and Espeon, do serve some value though. Perhaps we could allow Nascour or Evice to make them -

BOOM!

"Wh-what was that"?! Biden asked.

"Someone is bombing our building"! Wakin replied.

"No, wait- where's the snagging machine?" Gonzap asked. "The blast is coming from that room that I locked it in, wait no it can't be-"!

A teenager in a blue coat viciously smiles at Gonzap as he holds up the snag machine. Beside his feet are two Pokemon, Umbreon and Espeon. They both look very serious, with Umbreon looking more masculine, and Espeon having a more feminine look. The boy's orange eyes pierce through Gonzap's enraged glare.

"NO, YOU LITTLE BRAT"! Gonzap angrily yelled.

Wes just smirked in response, and gracefully walked to his Zoomer. He then proceeded to turn the engine on.

"SOMEONE STOP HIM"! Gonzap screeched.

"Agh it's too late, we're not going to make it sir!" Biden replied.

Wes sped away in his vehicle as fast as he could, grinning madily. Gonzap, Wakin, and Biden all kept screaming for Wes to come back. Wes instead gave them an even bigger surprise:

Wes held up a detonator in his hand. Gonzap's jaw immediately flew open, and both Biden and Wakin were speechless.

"Boy don't you dare!" Gonzap threatened.

Wes made a toothy grin before blowing up the entire Snagem Hideout. Grunts immediately evacuated out of the building, and soon came to realize that a traitor was born.

As Wes drove away, he muttered "Good riddance" under his breath. "The Orre Region deserves one less criminal organization terrorizing Pokemon".

Umbreon and Espeon nodded in approval, as they continued their drive.

Q: How are you going to retell the story of this game?

A: It will be in my own distinct version; I do admit the beginning will be very similar to many others work on this story. However,

there will come a point where the story takes a drastic turn, that will ultimately differentiate my story from many others.

Q: How long will this go for?

A: I have most of it planned out, but this will be a trilogy series. Part 1 being Colosseum, Part 2 being XD Gale of Darkness, and Part 3 being something else entirely, that essentially bridges the parts together for one final finale of my flavor. As for how long, I'm not sure. How ever long I get a chance to work on this I guess, although Colosseum and XD Gale of Darkness stories shouldn't take a whole lot long, since I've got story boards planned out for them.


	2. Feelings of a traitor

Wes keeps on driving, and still sustains his grin.

"Heh, glad I'm out of that clown's hand, now I can do what I want." "Life's too good!"

Espeon softly glanced at Wes.

"Alright, I could probably rephrase that a little better. But, in all honesty, this was something that had to  
be done. It was for the better."

Wes slowly changes his positive grin to a more darkened look.

"I know what I've done here is something that cannot change, and I'm willing to go through with it. It'd be best not  
to reconsider going back, that place was a mud hole!"

Umbreon swiftly looked in the back of the vehicle for any more intruders.

"It's fine Umbreon". "You've been a good boy, I think now it's time for you to rest. Same goes for you, Espeon."

Espeon purred and started to close her eyes.

"But can I promise them a better future after this incident"? Thought Wes. "Surely I can find a more peaceful area than that  
Snagem Hideout. I just hope I can find a better future for myself too...

Wes slowly started to remember an event 5 years ago..

 _It was very windy in Snagem Hideout. A younger Wes was standing in front of a bruised man who was flat on the ground, and beside him was a Machoke. Gonzap and_  
 _Wakin were both behind Wes._

 _"Please! Don't take my Machoke"! replied the bruised man._

 _Gonzap snarled. "Wes, this is your first real snag mission. I want you to use that new machine on your arm and take away his Machoke"!_

 _Wakin simply stared at Wes with curiousity and wonder. "Would he actually snag that man's Machoke"? Wakin thought._

 _"You can torture me all you want, but my Machoke is my partner"! "He's my friend"! Preached the man._

As Wes was driving his Zoomer, he stared at his Snag Machine fitted on his left arm. "This object is what defines my pain", he thought. "And yet, I need  
to take it from those who would use it wrongly".

 _A young Wes glanced at the Snag Machine. The overall design of it was stunning, and it truly was a cool spectacle on Wes's blue jacket. But, could he use this elegant piece of machinery to cause great sorrow to this man?_

 _Gonzap firmly placed his hand on Wes's left shoulder. "Kid, this is do or die, it'll be here that I find out whether you're a wimp or a runt who's worth keeping around."_

 _The tortured man started weeping uncontrollably. "Please don't do this, Machoke is all I have"! He cried._

 _Wes took out a pokeball out of his back pocket, and placed it in his snag machine. Before he was about to snag the Machoke, Wes stopped moving. "Why am I doing this, is this right"? He wondered. "What is the purpose of this"?_

 _"Oh what a pity, perhaps the boy doesn't have what it takes", Wakin chimed in. Wes briefly shot a glare at Wakin, and then, without thinking anymore, threw his pokeball at Machoke. The ball circulated a dark purplish red color over Machoke, and then placed Machoke inside the poke ball. As it rolled on the ground, the bruised man started hollering at the top of his lungs. "MACHOKE NOOO!"_

 _After the ball stopped rolling, Gonzap picked it up. "This'll make a fine Machamp one day, I just know it"! But, sadly for you, it'll be ours, not yours._

 _The bruised man replied in utter disbelief. "You took my Machoke! My Machoke! He was all I had"!_

 _Wes softly glanced at the man. "This, this can't be right!" He thought. "What have I done"!?_

 _Gonzap patted Wes's back. "Ya did great Wes"! Haha, perhaps you weren't a worthless scamp after all! Hey Wakin, get this trash out of here"!_

 _Wakin nodded and dragged the bruised man out of the room. As he was dragged, the man kept sobbing in disbelief and great sorrow. Wes could only stare in astonishment at Gonzap._

 _"You-you, what did you make me do"?! Wes asked. "That was his Pokemon"!_

 _Gonzap peered into Wes's bright orange eyes. "This is just how we do business around here, kid," he replied. "Get used to it, from here on out I'm appointing you to be our signature snagger. Together, we'll be unstoppable"! "Mwahahahahaha"!_

 _Wes could only stare down at the floor in confusion and anger as he could not understand Gonzap laughter of insanity._

The Zoomer was nearly out of gas. Wes sighed in annoyance, as there weren't any gas stations nearby. Suddenly, Wes could see a sign. It read "Outskirt Stand, the one and only gas station in the desert".

Behind it was a stilled train, and a strange pair of boys joking around outside.

"Well, how convenient. This will have to do I guess", Wes said. "We'll stay here for a little while, fill the gas, and then find a place to stay in for the night". 


	3. Outskirt Stand

Wes slowed down his vehicle to a rest, and both Espeon and Umbreon woke up.

"I'll fill the gas here." Wes said. "You two get back in your poke balls for now. I don't want anyone figuring out we were with Team Snagem."

The two Pokemon agreed, and returned to Wes's poke balls. Wes walked over to the gas station outside the old train.

"Does this thing even work?" Wes thought. "It looks so old". Wes took the nozzle and firmly placed it inside the gas compartment. The station came alive, and to his surprise, it started filling up his vehicle. Wes then left it, and walked over to the train. But, he stopped. He glanced over, and saw two boys in weird clothing. In their vehicle, there was a burlap sack in the back.

"Haha, we sure pigged out!" Said one of the boys.

"You bet," replied the other boy. "We also bagged ourselves a big catch, the boss is sure to give us some big rewards after we show him what we've got."

As the two boys drove off laughing, Wes downright ignored them and walked inside the train. "Not my business," Wes muttered.

Inside the old train was a diner. It was quite empty, and there didn't seem to be anyone here from Team Snagem.  
Wes organized his cream colored hair a little, and then approached the front counter. A tall man in long red hair smiled at him behind the counter.

"Hey there, I haven't seen your face around these parts before," the man said smirking at him.

Wes started to get nervous. "I'm not from around here," Wes quickly replied.

The man then broke into laughter. "So you're a traveler, huh? Well, why don't you relax for a bit and let me whip something up for you," the man said.

"Ok, sure. A cup of coffee would be fine."

Wes sat down at a table with his drink, and let out his Pokemon. While Umbreon and Espeon stretched out on the table, Wes took out some Pokemon food cans he had stashed in his pocket.  
He then placed it in front of both Pokemon, and they both immediately started to demolish the food. Wes chuckled and took a sip of coffee.

"Eat up you two, we got a long drive ahead of us," Wes said. "Next stop, Johto-

Suddenly, a news flash appeared on the TV. A news reporter was standing in front of a location that was very recognizable to Wes.

"Authorities have made a stunning announcement on the mysterious building that exploded in Eclo Canyon, it seems to have been Team Snagem's hideout," the reporter said.

Wes let out an annoyed sigh. "Took them long enough," he said.

"The hideout was only discovered as a result of an explosion. By the time police arrived, the ruined building had already been abandoned. The cause of the explosion  
is under investigation. It should become apparent eventually."

Umbreon and Espeon finished their food. Wes didn't drink all his coffee, so he rinsed out the cup in the garbage, and placed the empty cup on the counter.

"Let's get going guys," Wes ordered. "We have to go now."

As Wes quickly walked outside along with his Pokemon to his Zoomer, a man in pink hair abruptly walked out of the diner.

"Hey, you!" said the man.

Wes froze in his tracks, and turned around. The realization that he might have been caught alarmed Wes, and he started to get nervous again.

"You're a Pokemon trainer aren't you?" asked the man.

Wes relaxed, as his identity was safe from this man.

"Yea, but I have to get going, so good day," Wes rudely said as he removed the gas nozzle from his vehicle.

"Wait, hold on a second man. The names Willie, and I'm a trainer myself. You look like a pretty tough guy," the man said. "I am here because I'd like to have a battle with you, I think it would be a great experience for my Pokemon to battle against yours, since they look pretty tough."

Willie sent out two Zigzagoons from their poke balls. They both looked eager to battle. "So what do you say?" Willie asked.

Wes had a hard time stopping his laughter. "Two Zizagoons?" Thought Wes.

Umbreon and Espeon glanced at the two Pokemon with mild curiosity, but Wes turned around and started up his Zoomer.

"Not interested, go find someone else to battle you," Wes replied annoyingly.

"Oh come on, relax, I'd doubt I'd ever have a chance at beating you." Willie said. "It'll be fun, I'm sure your Pokemon are looking forward to this".

Wes turned around to face Willie. "Is this guy serious?" Thought Wes. In front of Wes, both Umbreon and Espeon looked ready to fight.

Wes sighed. "Fine," Wes replied.

"Alright, let's do this!" Willie replied. "Zigzagoons, use tackle!"

As the Zizagoons were attacking, Wes simply said, "Espeon use Confusion, and Umbreon use Bite."

A wave of psychic power came from Espeon as one Zigzagoon was hurled across the battlefield and defeated in an instant. Umbreon bit down on the other  
Zigzagoon's lower neck, and it let out a cry in pain.

"Enough Umbreon," Wes calmly ordered.

Umbreon let it go instantly. Willie ran to both his Pokemon.

"Oh no, guys are you okay!?" Willie desperately asked.

They were both hurt, and fearful of Umbreon and Espeon, as they were stared down.

"I, I can't believe it..." Willie sunk his head to the ground.

Wes looked at the man in pity, the same pity he had for all the times he stole other peoples Pokemon over the last 7 years. Willie's raging spirit seemed to have  
dissipated almost instantly. "Did I do the right thing?" Wes asked himself.

As Wes was stroking Espeon and Umbreon for their easy victory, Willie immediately raised his head.

"Well, I was right about you man, you are one tough trainer." Willie weakly said with a fake smile. "In fact, I think you should head to Phenac City and test your  
skills against the trainers there. Phenac City's not too far from here, just head west and you'll be there in no time."

Wes's Pokemon got into the Zoomer, and Wes himself stated, "Thanks, but I have to get going."

Wes hopped into the Zoomer, and he headed towards Phenac City. "Ah well, I guess I'll make a pit stop there and stock up on things I'll need," Thought Wes.

But Willie's defeat bothered Wes immensely. "Maybe I could've used a different attack on his Zigzagoon", Wes thought. But deep down, Wes regretted  
fighting Willie in the first place. It brought back so many memories of all the heinous things Team Snagem made him do.

"I can't think of this right now," Wes thought. "I need to-"

Suddenly, a beautiful city of water and jewels was visible. It contrasted greatly with the vast desert area surrounding it.

"Whoa," Wes remarked. "So this is Phenac City."

As Wes parked his Zoomer outside, he saw the two strange outfitted boys from before.

"Why are they here?" Wes thought.

They had trouble carrying the burlap sack. It was moving. The two boys cursed under their breaths as they almost let go of the sack.

Wes suddenly became increasingly suspicious. As Wes got out of his Zoomer, Umbreon and Espeon glared intensely at the two boys. Wes knew then it was trouble.

"Looks like I do need to get involved," Wes said. "Guys, let's go!"


	4. Phenac City and Rui

Umbreon and Espeon both hopped out of the Zoomer, and glared angrily at the two boys. Wes curiously walked behind the two boys.

"Hey, what are you doing?" One of the boys said. "Get a grip man!"

"Yea, you say that, but it won't stop squirming. Makes it tough to hold on," replied the other boy.

"What's in that bag?" Wes asked.

The two boys looked over at Wes.

"What's it to ya?" one of them replied. He then looked at the bag. "Okay, okay settle down in there. Just be quiet for a little while longer."

Wes gradually started to look concerned. "I'm going to ask again. What's inside that bag?"

One of the boys let go of the bag, and left it for the other boy to carry. He was having a hard time doing so.

"Do yourself a favor and go before we mess you up good," replied the boy. Do you know who we are?"

"Do I look like an idiot?" Wes replied angrily. "Open the bag!"

"Shut it, man! There's no way I, Folly, would do that!" yelled Folly. "This is ours!"

Umbreon and Espeon jumped near Folly, and surprised him.

"Hehe, your name's Folly?" Wes smirked. "What a fitting name."

Folly immediately turned a bright red. "You little punk!" I'll make you eat those words-

Suddenly, the bag started to move even more.

"Mgflpmmmgg.. Beh! Help! Someone let me out! Kidnappers!" the bag yelled out.

Wes started to have a darknened look. "I knew it," He angrily thought.

Folly turned back to the bag. "Tch, that tape didn't keep her yap shut!" He said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, now I really can't leave you guys alone," Wes said.

Folly immediately took out two poke balls. "Guess I've got no choice, blame it on your own bad luck!" Folly said.

Out came two Whismurs. Umbreon and Espeon stared angrily at both of them.

"My own bad luck, huh?" replied Wes. "If anything, I've had good luck all day."

Folly snarled, and said, "Whismurs attack with pound!"

"Espeon, use return, and Umbreon, use Secret Power!"

Espeon hurled itself and completely destroyed Whismur in an instant. Streaks of power came from Umbreon, and attacked the other Whismur.  
It was nearly defeated, and paralyzed.

"No, Whismur!" Folly cried out. "Use quick attack!"

Whismur, despite being paralyzed, attacked Umbreon. Umbreon immediately got back up.

"Wha.." Folly said in disbelief.

"Heh, is that all you've got?" Wes asked. "Umbreon, finish it off!"

Umbreon bit down hard on Whismurs ears, and Whismur instantly fell down in defeat.

"Ergh, I underestimated you," he weakly said. "Huh, wait a sec... That face.. are you... Team Snagem's..

Just as Wes started to stare wide eyed in fear at Folly, someone cut him off.

An athletic man who was sweating furiously from working out ran to the Pokemon battle. "What's going on out here?!" He asked.

A woman ran to the scene as well. "Eek!" She cried out. "Robbers, they're robbers!"

The other boy then got angry. "You be quiet!" He replied. "We're no robbers! We're kidnappers! Get it? Kidnappers!"

There was an awkward silence.

Folly shot an angry glare at the other boy. "Trudly, you dingbat! Don't shoot off your mouth!"

Wes chuckled in amusement. "I gotta say, this is pretty entertaining," he remarked. "Not only did you lose this Pokemon battle,  
but you've also shown your true colors. You'd better go back to your rabbit role, along with those weak Whismurs."

Folly then shot an even greater glare at Wes. "Don't get happy just coz you won!" He replied. "We will come back, and take all of your Pokemon for good!"

Folly and Trudly then ran off to their vehicle, and left Phenac City. The athlete and the woman then ran to the bag. Wes and his two Pokemon walked towards it.

"Oh, yuck! There's someone inside here!" said the athlete. He tried to open the bag, but the knot was too tight. "Gah, it's tied too tightly!" The man cried out. "How could those two boys do something so horrible?"

Wes looked at the bag sadly. "There are just too many bad people in this world, isn't there?" Wes said. "No matter how much good comes, there will always be bad to balance it."

The woman started to sob. "Why, oh why did this happen?" She asked.

As Wes crouched down to open the bag, he said, "But I'm tired of all this. I want to make the world a better place. That's why, I'll help."

The athlete stared at Wes. "This kid," the athlete thought. "He..."

Wes tugged hard on the tightly knotted rob that was closing the burlap sack. It gradually loosened. Wes undid the knot, keeping the mouth of  
the sack closed. Out came a woman in bright orange hair and a light blue jacket.

"Phew!" She said. "Thank goodness! I'm saved!"

She then looked at the faces of the athlete, the woman, and Wes. As she looked curiously at Wes, he blushed a little.

"..Where is this, where did those two bring me?" She cautiously asked.

The woman replied, "this is Phenac City, the opulent city of water. This person saved you from those thugs."

"The way he battled those goons, it was truly superb," the athlete said. "I wish you could've seen it!"

They all looked at Wes and his Pokemon. Umbreon and Espeon stood more close to Wes, but Wes looked calmly back at them.

"Yeah, those guys did look suspicious, so I stopped them," he said.

"Oh! Is that so? Thank you!" She replied. "And, uh, you are..?"

Wes smiled. "No need to thank me, the name's Wes,".

"Nice to meet you Wes! My name is Rui!" She said. "I'm sure glad I met you! I was in a neighboring town when those two grabbed me...  
Oh!"

Wes looked at her, immediately alarmed. "What is it?" He asked.

Rui started to look worried. "Did those two happen to use a peculiar Pokemon?" She asked.

The athlete looked in confusion. "A peculiar Pokemon? No, they looked ordinary to me."

"Ordinarily weak," Wes chuckled. "But what do you mean by peculiar?"

Rui then looked down to the ground. "Oh.. no, no that's fine then..." She said in a troubled way.

The woman responded saying, "Well, it's easy to see something's on your mind. You should go see our mayor!"

The athlete then beamed, "Of course! The mayor is a very kindly person, I'm sure he'll be able to help you somehow!"

"The mayor?" Rui asked. "Yes, that's true! The mayor might know something!" Rui then turned to Wes.

"Hey, Wes?" Rui asked.

"Yea?" Wes replied.

"I know I'm imposing, but I have no one else to turn to. Please, can you escort me there?"

Wes seemed very shaken by the idea. "Great, I've wasted enough time, now I have to babysit?" Wes thought.

The athlete laughed out loud. "Well I'll be!" He said. "This is a young couple in the making!"

Wes and Rui immediately glanced at him, and then back at each other.

"N-no you've got this all wrong!" Rui exclaimed with a blushed look. "I only need him to-

"Ahahaha I'm only kidding!" The athlete replied.

Wes in thought became even more enraged, and showed a little in his face. Umbreon and Espeon both smiled.

Wes finally said, "Fine, I'll help you."

Rui then happily said, "Thank you! Thank you for joining me!"

"However," Wes said. "I need to run my own errands in this city too."

"Ok!" Rui replied. "Well, let's get going!"

"What have I done?" Thought Wes. "Oh well, this can't be that bad. I just gotta take her to the mayors house, and I'll be done with her."  
Umbreon and Espeon happily followed a bothered Wes and happy Rui as they walked through Phenac City.

 **Thank you for reading! Next chapter, will be quite long, so stay tuned for it!**


	5. Nascour

As Wes and Rui were going to the mayor's house, Rui kept making giggling noises. Wes stared at her. He had to  
keep distancing himself whenever Rui came to close to him.

"Why is she so weird?" Wes thought. "It's bad enough I've been delayed from Willie and those two lunatics. Escorting  
is really not my thing. How much longer will it take for me to finally go to-

"Ahhhh, Umbreon and Espeon look so cute!" Rui exclaimed. "Do you have nicknames for them?"

Wes just stared at Rui and said, "Uh, no."

Umbreon and Espeon let out a happy purr as Rui pet them.

"These adorable Pokemon are awesome travel companions!" Rui said. "Both strong and cute!"

Wes let out an annoyed sigh. It didn't seem to bother Rui, as she kept smiling.

"They're tired," Wes quickly said. "I think I'll return them to their poke balls."

"Ahhhh, whyy?" Rui asked.

"Because they're tired," Wes replied in an annoyed way.

"Oh, ok. Bye bye!" Rui said.

Umbreon and Espeon both looked a little confused, but regardless were immediately returned to their  
poke balls.

"She's annoying," Wes thought. "Out of all the people in the region of Orre, how did I get stuck with her?"

Wes and Rui approached a huge building, different from the rest of the building architecture in Phenac City.

"This must be the place!" Rui exclaimed.

"Finally," Wes thought with relief.

Suddenly, a person came out of the building. He was a tall man, with long silver hair. He was wearing a purple outfit with  
a red strips of cloth wrapped around his waist. The man had entirely red eyes, which both shocked and confused Wes.  
As the man suddenly realized Wes and Rui, Wes instantly felt fear. It wasn't that Wes was fearful of the man, he was fearful  
of what the man could do. The way he looked left a dark impression on Wes, a dark impression that was strong and potent throughout  
this man's physical appearance.

Wes slowly moved in front of Rui, in case the man had any intentions of attacking Rui or himself.

The man pierced his menacing red eyes into Wes's bright orange eyes. "Hm?" He said. "I guess you're a traveling trainer."

Wes looked back at him, and said, "Yeah I am, what of it?"

The man smiled a little. "Hm.. I like what I see in your expression." He said.

"What's with me?" Wes thought. "Why am I so nervous?"

Rui then chimed in, "This is the mayor's house right?"

"Oh great," Wes thought. "Thanks a lot Rui."

The man started to smile slightly more, and chuckle a little. "This is indeed the mayor's house," he replied.

Rui let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank you so much!" Rui exclaimed. "Um, what's your name?"

The man started to stare down Rui harder, as if he knew her. Rui looked back, confused. Wes started to feel like this man  
would attempt to do something bad to Rui. "His demeanor was very strange," Wes thought. "He could be the boss that Folly and Trudly  
referenced back when I first saw them at Outskirt Stand."

The man then simply said, "My name is Nascour."

Wes immediately felt like he had been paralyzed in fear. "Where have I heard that name before?" Wes thought. Suddenly, Wes  
said, "Well, we're off in a hurry to see the mayor, so if you'll excuse us."

Nascour chuckled. "Fufufufu, I have a feeling I'll see you again. Until then..."

Nascour slowly walked away from Wes and Rui. "That's a relief," thought Wes. "But where have I heard that name-"

"Let's go!" Rui said.

"Oh, right, the mayor's house," said Wes.

Wes and Rui entered the house, and they were in turn greeted by a fat old man.

He seemed to be the mayor, with expensive clothing, and lavish puffy gray hair.

"Great, more nutcases," thought Wes.


	6. The sad truth

"Ah you must be travelers!" Exclaimed the mayor. "Welcome to Phenac City,  
my name is Es Cade, the mayor."

Es Cade moved his puffy body off of his lavish jewel embroided chair and  
walked over to Wes and Rui.

"This guy's rich!" Thought Wes.

"Now, is there anything I can assist you with?" Asked Es Cade.

"Um..er.." Rui nervously said.

"Oh? What may I do for a pretty young lady like you?" Es Cade asked.

Rui used all her will power to say, "I.. I saw it!"

Wes looked at her. "Saw it?" He thought. "Saw what?"

Es Cade cheerfully replied, "Saw it? What did you see"?

"I, I saw a Pokemon that gave off a black aura," Rui said. It was like a  
fighting machine, and it attacked people!"

Wes couldn't believe what he was hearing. "A Pokemon that was hurting people?"  
replied Wes.

"O-o-oh my!" Es Cade said. "That sounds terrifying! Now, if that were true, that would  
be truly frightening. But that sounds a little hard to believe."

Rui immediately replied, "But it's true! I saw a Pokemon like that! And because of that,  
I was made prisoner of very frightening men, until a very little while ago."

Wes started to feel pity for Rui. "She was kidnapped for witnessing something like that?"  
he wondered. "Why?"

Es Cade immediately changed his happy demeanor. "Hmm.. I see," he said. "I will order an  
investigation at once."

Rui looked in awe and wonder at Es Cade. "Really, you will?" Rui asked. "Thank you Mr. Mayor!"

Es Cade simply shook his head and smiled. "Oh no no," he said. "There is no need for thanks. We  
must not allow criminals to do whatever they want, especially if they're endangering a pretty  
lady like you."

Wes looked at the man with curiousity. "This guy seems off somehow," Wes thought.

"Although, I do ask for some time. I will get back to you on this matter with some useful  
information soon. In the meantime, why not enjoy the scenery of our beloved Phenac City?  
I'm sure you're bound to find many attractions here!"

Rui exclaimed, "Alright, let's go Wes!"

Wes let out a more quiet sign of boredom, and said, "Yeah let's go."

As they left, Es Cade went back to his desk. He had a very worried look on his face.

"I wonder what will happen to this city after all of this is over," Es Cade thought.

================================================================================================

 _Outside the mayor's house:_

"Remember Rui, I still have to do my errands," Wes said. "I need go to the market and stock on some food."

Rui replied, "Oh alright Wes. I want to enjoy the city though."

Wes looked at her and rudely said, "I'm not forcing you to come with me."

As Wes went to the market, Rui followed him. "I know you aren't making me Wes, but I need you to escort me for a little  
longer", she said.

"Whatever, we can see the scenery after I'm done doing my errands," Wes said in an irritating way.

Wes went to the Poke Mart, and bought many foods and many water bottles. Right before he exited the store, he saw poke balls for sale.

"Hmm," Wes thought. "I might need these when I leave Orre." Wes took 20 poke balls, and left the store. Rui followed behind him.

"Well, I'm done with everything," Wes said. "I guess we can go-"

Suddenly, Wes stopped talking. He becomes paralyzed in fear, for himself, and even Rui. "No way," Wes said.

Rui looking at what was in front of Wes said, "Wes what's wrong?"

Three Team Snagem men were right in front of Wes. They all looked very angry and distraught.

"Wes we finally found you, you filthy double-crossing traitor!" said one grunt.

Another grunt walked in front of the one who talked. It was Wakin. Wes stared at him, and couldn't believe his eyes.  
"How did they find me?" Wes thought. "How..."

Wakin angrily said, "wreaking the hideout wasn't good enough for you!? So you took the snag machine for yourself? You've got some nerve!"

"Heh, Wakin you should have seen your face after I blew up the hideout," Wes said. "It was well worth detonating that mud hole."

Wakin shot an angry look at Wes, but Wes just kept smiling at him.

Rui looked at them in a concerned manner. "Who are these people?" She asked. "Huh? Wait, these guys are Team Snagem. What do they mean by traitor? Wes... you mean..?"

Rui sadly looked at Wes, but Wes didn't meet her glance, and looked away. He stopped smiling instantly, and looked down at the ground.

The third grunt looked at Rui, and happily said, "That's right pretty lady! He's from Team Snagem, just like us!

The second grunt chimed in, "But he's no ordinary member. He's a snagger, and he was considered the best in our organization at stealing  
others Pokemon away!"

"Well, he 'was' good," Wakin remarked.

"N-no, this can't be true!" Rui cried. "Wes, is this the truth?"

There was an awkward silence, and Wes had a saddened look on his face.

"Yes it is," Wes weakly replied.

Rui put her hands over her mouth in disbelief, and started to cry. The other grunts started to laugh like crazy, and Wes continued to remain silent.  
Finally, Wakin said, "Wes, it's now time you gave us back our snag machine that you took from us. We would like to put it to great use."

Wes started to speak, and said, "No. I'm not letting you guys get this." Wes then put his hand on the snag machine fitted on his left shoulder and closed his eyes."I'm tired of you guys using this thing to wreak havoc for other people!"

Rui stopped crying, and stared at the snag machine. "Snag machine?" She said. "Wes, do you really have something like that?"

The second Team Snagem grunt snickered. "That machine allows anyone to steal Pokemon from other people, it is the most advanced piece of tech  
that Silphs Co. in Kanto could produce for us!"

Wakin immediately retorted, "Stop talking you blabber mouth!" "We were given strict orders not to divulge that-

Rui walked over to Wes and softly said, "I see now Wes. So that's why these creeps are after you."

Wes looked back at Rui in disbelief. "Wait, why isn't she afraid of me?" Wes thought. "She just found out that I was apart of a criminal organization!"

Wakin angrily hollered, "Creeps!? How are we- ergh this isn't getting us anywhere! If you're not willing to cooperate we'll have to take it by force!"

Wakin sent out a Corphish and Koffing.

Wes slyly smiled replied, "Oh I get to beat you up again Wakin? I guess we could repeat history for the sake of entertainment."

Rui nervously looked at Wakin's Pokemon. "Wes, be careful!" She warned him.

"Oh, don't worry, this'll take a second!" Replied Wes. "Go, Umbreon and Espeon!"

Both Pokemon let out a battle purr, and proceeded to fight without Wes's command. Espeon used Confusion on both opponents and Umbreon used Secret Power all in one blow to destroy Corphish and Koffing.

Wakin stared at Wes in anger and disbelief. "How... Wha..." Wakin could not believe what had happened.

Rui was also shocked, "How did your Pokemon do that?!" She asked.

Wes smiled, and looked back at her saying, "I've faced Wakin so many times, my Pokemon have already memorized how to beat him."

The other Snagem grunts looked afraid of Wes, but Wakin had a very angry look. "Gah, blast you Wes!" He said. "We'll get that snag machine back, just  
you wait!"

The members of Team Snagem ran away. Wes looked down at the ground, and Rui eventually said, "So, Wes you're from Team Snagem."

Wes looked up, and Rui could see he had a saddened look. "Rui, do you hate me?" Wes asked. "I'm a terrible person, right?"

Rui replied, "No you're wrong. You-

Wes immediately shot a look at Rui. "How can you say that?! I've stolen countless Pokemon, become a top member in a criminal organization, and hurt so  
many people!" He cried out. "I'm a terrible person, how could you not hate me?"

Rui looked back at Wes. "You're not a terrible person. I get it Wes, you did all those terrible things, but it's not like you wanted to right?"

Wes had an even more saddened look, and looked away from Rui.

"How could someone so terrible as you say you are save me from those evil thugs?" She said. "If you are this terrible person that you're describing, than I've never met that Wes before. The only Wes I know is the one who helped me when I was kidnapped, and escorted me to the mayor for help.

Wes couldn't believe what he was hearing. He confusingly looked at Rui in shock. "You're serious...?" Wes asked.

Rui replied quickly, "Yes of course! I mean it!"

There was a silence. "She doesn't hate me?" Wes thought. "How can that be-"

Suddenly, something caught Wes's eye.

"Who... wait... that's.." Wes began to say.

Rui looked at Wes in confusion. "What is it?" She asked.

It was the mayor's house. Two boys appeared to be going inside the house.

"It's those guys who kidnapped you!" Wes said. "They're going inside the mayor's house!"

"Oh no!" Rui cried out.

Trudly and Folly grinned as they were about to open the door. "Man I can't wait to see what our reward will be from boss," Trudly said.

Folly put his hand on the door, and said, "He'll definitely award us. We found the snag machine! It was on that guy's arm!"

 **Ah, this was rather long, but ultimately substantial in terms of character development for Wes and Rui. Hoped you guys enjoyed it!**


	7. Friend

"Oh no! They're headed for the mayor's house!" Rui cried. "We have to find out if he's ok!"

Wes stared at her, and said, "No."

Rui looked back at Wes. "What!?" Rui said in a confused way.

"I will go, but not you," Wes said. "I'm done escorting you, all I had to do was take you the mayor's house."

"S-so!?" She said. "I need to go, I want to make sure-

"I said NO!" Wes shot an angry look at her. Rui immediately looked scared. "But why not?" She asked softly.

Wes looked at her. She looked like she was about to cry. "Look, if you go near those two guys  
again, you could get in trouble again," he said. "You've already been kidnapped once, so they might still be looking  
for you.

"I don't care about that!" Rui replied. "How will they kidnap me if you're here?"

Wes shook his head. "Either way, you'll be put in danger again. If you had your own Pokemon, this would have been  
different, but you don't. I can't always protect you. Rui, from here on out I'm done with you."

There was an awkward silence, and then Rui started to cry. Wes, feeling guilty, tried to put his hand on her shoulder  
and apologise, but Rui turned away.

"You jerk!" Rui yelled. "How could you say something like that?!"

"Rui, I"m sorry," Wes said. "I thought you would understand."

Rui, with a tear streaked face, replied, "How could you do this? Friends don't try to hurt each other!"

"But Rui I-" Wes started to say.

Rui ran away crying.

"Friends?" Wes weakly said. Wes sighed and closed his eyes. "What have I done?" He thought. "I was only trying to protect her.."

Wes opened up Umbreon and Espeon's poke ball. They both looked worried.

"I know guys, but this is for the best," Wes said. "I.. I think I may have made a big mistake.."

Espeon only nodded. She looked a little mad at Wes too, and Umbreon kept looking in the direction of where Rui ran off.

Wes then walked to a fountain and sat at a bench. "I really made a mistake, didn't I?" Wes thought. "Well, I guess now I can  
go on my adventure, with no more interruptions."

Umbreon purred in the direction of the mayor's house.

"Before we take care of that, there's something I need to do."

Wes opened up the snag machine from his arm.

"I'm seriously considering destroying this junk," Wes said. "It has no use to me, and I have no use for it."

There was a brief silence.

"But, is that the right thing to do?" Wes asked. "I feel like all the Pokemon we've snagged have been... messed up with. I still remember  
that day when I snagged Machoke. But, I also remember that when Gonzap took it, the next day it was much stronger. It had new moves, some of  
which I've never seen before. However, it's behaviour did change. Sometimes, it would attack me, or even Gonzap, for no reason. It's eyes had  
a strange emptiness to them, almost as if they were controlled. When Rui mentioned a Pokemon that attacked people back at the mayor's house,  
I couldn't help but stop and think about that Machoke... Maybe if she was still here, I could ask her more about this violent Pokemon.."

Both Umbreon and Espeon looked sad. Wes placed the snag machine back in his arm, and eventually got out of his seat and was going to leave, when something touched Wes.

A masked man in black and red clothing stood behind Wes, and kept touching his snag machine. The man kept giggling uncontrollably.

"Can I... help you?" Wes cautiously asked. Suddenly, Wes angrily flashed at the man and said, "Oh, and stop touching me like a lunatic. What's wrong with you?"

Umbreon and Espeon immediately got into battle positions. The masked man finally stopped giggling.

The man had a weirdly shaped mask on. It had a zig zag pattern across the sides, and had two eye holes that were black.

"Oh, me?" He responded. "I just LOVE that snag machine you've got on your arm."

"His voice sounds like he came out of a cartoon show," Wes thought. "What a stupid idiot..."

"Wait, you know what this is?!" Wes immediately replied.

The masked man laughed again. "Of course I know what it is. I know EVERYTHING!"

Wes started to walk towards his Umbreon. "So, what's going to stop me from making my Umbreon bite that mask off your head?" He asked.

The masked man started to laugh even harder. "Well, I just came to say hello. I can tell, you're going to try and do amazing things  
with that device," he said.

Wes silently stared at the man, and said, "Oh, really?" Wes asked. "What 'amazing things' can I do with this?"

The man suddenly stared back at Wes. His eye revealed itself, showing 2 dark brown eyes brimming with strength. Wes stepped back, as if  
his eyes pierced directly inside Wes's bright orange eyes.

The man's voice deepened, and had a very dark and scary tone. "You could not imagine the possibilities that machine could bring to  
the world," he said. "It's sad it had to end up with you."

Wes, still surprised by the man's voice change, immediately replied, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The man chuckled, and then switched back to his cartoony voice. "Ah, well I'll be seeing ya then! Oh, I think I saw a really  
pretty girl walk inside the mayor's house not too long ago!"

The masked man then happily skipped away into the desert, and left Wes very confused.

"What... I..." Wes said in confusion. Both Espeon and Umbreon were even more puzzled, as they got into their battle positions  
for no reason.

"Wait, he said pretty girl... oh no!" Wes said. "Rui went in all by herself, didn't she!?"

Wes, with no hesitation, called out Espeon and Umbreon.

"Guys, we gotta go now!" Wes said.

Umbreon and Espeon nodded in agreement, and they both followed Wes into the mayor's house.

 **Phew! This took forever to make, hope you guys enjoyed it! Also, this chapter starts to branch off the main Pokemon Colosseum storyline, so expect more of this kind of thing later on in the series!**


	8. Shadow Pokemon

Wes entered the mayor's house. He was too shaken in thought to worry about anything else but Rui.

"Did she enter inside this place?" Wes thought. "How could she do that, she doesn't even have a Pokemon!"

Umbreon and Espeon looked eager to find Rui. But what they all found was something so shocking, Wes stood frozen wide-eyed.

The mayor was gone. There were three men lined up in the middle of the room. Each men had a distinct  
color on their uniform, one had blue, the other had green, and the last one had red. The men each had a helmet on for their color,  
Trudly and Folly were also there, but what was probably the most biggest shock to Wes was the man next to Folly. He was so tall,  
and had a huge head. It had a mixture of white and red colors, and almost looked like a disco ball. He had sunglasses encrusted in gold,  
and he had the most biggest smile Wes had ever seen.

Right at the feet of Folly, was Rui. She was tied up, and on the floor. Her face suddenly changed from a sad hurt look to a happy look.  
"Wes!" Rui cried.

"Rui?!" Wes said in a surprised way. "Rui, what happened to you? Why are you-

That's when the red man started laughing. "When I was walking here, I spotted this little girl," he said as he looked at her.  
"I remember her being Trudly and Folly's prisoner, so I was very surprised to walk into her. Of course, I just had to take her in."

Wes suddenly became very angry. His face clearly showed this, as his bright orange eyes glared at the man in red.

"You people think you can just hurt anyone you want?" replied a very angry Wes.

Folly immediately laughed. "Oh look who's talking, punk!" Folly said. "We all know who you are! You were a snagger for Team  
Snagem, and you were the best at it! You took people's Pokemon even though they didn't want you to! You think a hypocrite like  
you can come in here and order us around?"

Wes replied, "You know, that's getting a little old. I'm sure some people know about me by now, thanks to Team Snagem and you  
loud mouths. What I want to know is, who are you people? You can't be from Team Snagem, so then..?

The man with the huge head replied, "Oh honey you wouldn't want to know who we are!"

"Why not?" Wes asked.

The man with a huge head started to laugh. "But I can see you'll eventually find us out! I so don't like saying this, but  
we're not at liberty to keep your lady friend at liberty. That sweet young thing, she can see things that ordinary people  
aren't supposed to see. That just will not do for what we have planned. No, it won't do for what we have planned at all."

Wes angrily replied, "And what is it you're planning?"

Both Umbreon and Espeon looked menacingly at the man with a huge head.

"If you don't like pain, like most people, you can avoid the pain by keeping your nose out of places it needn't be", the man with  
a huge head said. "Maybe you could learn a thing or two from what happened to the mayor.."

Wes immediately replied, "What did you guys do with the mayor!?"

Suddenly, everyone in the room except Wes and Rui started to laugh.

"Don't worry," the man in green said. "We have him somewhere locked up. But he's safe" he said very sarcastically.

"You'll never get away with this!" Wes angrily yelled.

"Wes.." Rui weakly replied. "I'm sorry..."

Wes looked back at Rui. She had a very saddened look in her eyes, and looked like she was about to cry. Wes immediately felt bad  
for talking to her rudely, and making her cry. "I'm just a terrible person", thought Wes. "So that's why I..."

"Boys oh boys!" The man with a huge head ordered.

Trudly and Folly immediately replied with, "Yes Mirror B. Boss! Yes we will!"

Mirror B. looked at both of them, and said, "Boys, I shall make my return to Pyrite now. Do remember that I will be waiting for you  
to return with the young lady. I won't accept failure, am I making myself clear?"

Both boys nodded simultaneously. As Mirror B. walked out the door, the green and blue man followed him. Trudly, Folly, and the red man  
stayed behind.

"Hah, it's funny that you think we're so different. You did a lot more worse things than any of us have ever done, what gives you the  
right to go play hero?" The red man asked.

Wes suddenly was silent.

Rui suddenly replied, "Wes is not like that! You don't know him!"

The red man looked at Rui, and then said, "I bet right now he's going to let us leave with you, because he knows that we'll just keep  
coming after him as long as you are with him. It's just like Mirror B said, you're too dangerous to be with."

Rui replied, "No you're wrong!"

"Shut it, and stay silent!" Folly yelled.

As Folly raised his foot to kick Rui, Wes swift fully blocked it. He had a very darkened look. Umbreon started barking at Folly, who then  
stepped back as fast as a mouse.

Wes finally said, "I am not like you guys. It's true. I've done a lot of bad things. People have had their lives destroyed because of me.  
But, I'm tired of doing it for the past seven years! I don't even have a reason for doing any of those things! Snagging other people's Pokemon  
is something that should never happen! Stealing people's friends and turning them into violent fighting machines is something I never wanted to happen!  
Unlike you guys, I want to make up for all I've done, and create a better world for all humans and Pokemon alike to live in!"

There was a silence in the room. Both Trudly and Folly looked afraid of Wes. The red man simply said, "So, you've figured it out then, haven't you?"

Rui looked at Wes in awe, but then immediate confusion. "Wait, Wes, what do you mean turned into..?

"So you figured out that the Pokemon you've been snagging has been turned into Shadow Pokemon." The red man said.

Wes looked at the man in red. "I assumed that would be the case, but now I know it's true," he said. "For the past seven years, all the Pokemon I've  
snagged, and others that you people have found have been turned into these fighting machines, or as you put it, Shadow Pokemon."

The man in red pointed out, "Oh but Shadow Pokemon aren't anything like ordinary Pokemon, if you must know. For you see, they've had their hearts  
artificially closed to the point where all they have is darkness. Everlasting darkness and power, which will never diminish!"

Wes face darkened again. "You... artificially closed a Pokemon's heart?"

"How could you do something to a poor Pokemon?" Rui asked.

Trudly laughed, "Yeah, see one for yourself! Then you'll understand all the power!"

Trudly threw a poke ball, and a Makuhita came out of the ball. It had a very angry and troubled facial expression.

Rui suddenly exclaimed, "Wes it's that one! That Pokemon! Those jerks captured me because I saw that Pokemon!"

Makuhita suddenly turned towards Wes.

"I can see a black aura coming from that Pokemon, Wes!" Rui said. "They must have done something to that Pokemon!"

Makuhita attempted to punch Wes, but Wes dodged. Umbreon then tried to bite it, but missed.

"Whoa!" Wes yelled. "This is definitely a Shadow Pokemon, a lot of aggression is coming off of this Makuhita!"

"I hate to say Wes, but there's no choice," Rui said in a saddened tone. "Snag that Pokemon from them! Snag it, and  
we can change it back into an ordinary Pokemon! Only you can do it!"

Wes stared at his snag machine. "Maybe Rui's right," Wes thought. "I could snag it, and try to fix its heart..."

Trudly started to laugh loudly. "Hahaha, just try!" He said. "Makuhita, use Shadow Rush!"

Makuhita began to hurl itself in anger at Umbreon.

"Umbreon dodge!" Wes ordered. "Espeon, use confusion!"

Umbreon evaded the attack, and then Espeon used confusion on Makuhita. After Makuhita was hurled across the room, it got right  
back up.

"Whoa!" Wes replied. "Confusion barely did anything to it!"

The man in red started to laugh. "Shadow Pokemon are much stronger than ordinary Pokemon," he said. "Of course, you've only seen one.  
Why not witness another one?"

The man in red threw out a Quilava, that also had an angry look.

"Let me guess, that's also a Shadow Pokemon?" Wes asked Rui.

"Yea!" Rui eagerly replied.

"That's just great," Wes said.

"Makuhita and Quilava, use Shadow Rush!" Trudly and the man in red ordered.

Quilava and Makuhita both attacked and hurt both Espeon and Umbreon. They were badly bruised, and tried to stand up, but fell back down.

Folly then started to laugh. "You're weak, and you'll always be weak, loser!" Folly said.

Wes replied, "Looks like you were the one who underestimated me, idiot!"

"Wha?" Folly said. "Wait, what's.."

Espeon suddenly was right behind Quilava and Makuhita.

"How is that Pokemon still moving?" The main in red asked. "Impossible!"

Trudly looked a little nervous at the sight of Espeon's quickness.

"I thought that Pokemon was so weak it couldn't even stand!" Trudly complained.

"Espeon, use confusion!" Wes said. "Umbreon, use Secret Power!

Umbreon slowly got up, and barked loudly at both Quilava and Makuhita. Espeon then hurled both Pokemon towards Umbreon, who then used  
a yellow streaks of energy on both Quilava and Makuhita. The two Shadow Pokemon looked severely injured.

"No!" Trudly yelled. "It can't be!"

"Time to snag!" Wes said with a smirk. He took a poke ball out of his pocket, and placed it inside the snag machine. He then threw the ball at Makuhita, and then proceeded to do the same actions for Quilava. Both were inside a poke ball. The poke balls rolled several times, until it finally made a click noise.

"No way..." Folly said in disbelief.

"This isn't the last of us!" The man in red said.

"Or is it?" Wes asked.

"Grr, you little punk!" Folly said in anger. This isn't the last of us, I swear it!

All three men ran out of the mayor's room. Wes then immediately went to break the rope that tied Rui's hand together.

"Wes, thank you!" Rui said.

Wes looked at her in a saddened way. "I'm sorry for all the things I said, Rui" he said. I take it all back..."

"It's ok Wes, you were right" Rui explained. "I knew it was dangerous, but I just wanted to help."

Wes paused, and then looked at her. "Then, that's just what we'll have to do," Wes replied. "I did say before how keeping you with me would be  
a burden, but now I realize it'd be the exact opposite."

Rui replied, "Wes, you're thinking of going and snagging all the Shadow Pokemon aren't you?"

Wes nodded his head. "I'll do whatever it takes to rid this world of darkness, and make up for all I've done to people.

"Then, if you decide to take me along with you, I can help you with snagging Shadow Pokemon by telling you which Pokemon have that shadow aura", Rui stated. "But, if you think I'd be in danger, then it's fine to leave me out of it-

"I told you, I changed my mind," Wes explained. "I can see that you play a vital role in this. With your help, we can find all the Shadow Pokemon  
and purify their hearts."

Rui looked at Wes with happiness. "Wes, thank you so much!" Rui exclaimed.

"No need to thank me Rui," Wes said. "Now, we should get going to where that Mirror B. guy was headed."

"Pyrite Town!" Rui said.

"Yea, but for now we should rest. It's night time, and my Pokemon are exhausted."

"Oh, that's right, we need to get Umbreon and Espeon to the Pokemon Center now!" Rui frantically said. "They look badly hurt!"

"Tomorrow morning we depart for Pyrite Town," Wes said. "And then we'll figure out who these freaks are."

 **Whoa! This was really long! Well, I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more chapters!**


	9. Pyrite Town

_"Hey dad, why can't I come with you?" The little boy asked._

 _A large man with short silver hair casually glanced at the boy. He tied his boots on, and reached out in a closet for his jacket._

 _"Dad, come on!" The little boy yelled._

 _The man came back to the kid and put his hand on his head._

 _"Sorry Wes, I gotta go," the man replied. "You let your mother take care of you, I'll be gone for a while."_

 _"How long?" A young Wes impatiently asked._

 _His father gave him a long stare, and finally said, "I will come back soon. Just you wait for me."_

 _The man shortly zipped his jacket on and left the house. The young Wes walked back inside the house._

 _"Oh well, I guess I'll have to play with Eevee," he replied. "I can't wait till dad gets home..."_

================================================================================================================================

Wes opened his eyes. To his right, there lay the snag machine, along with his clothes on a chair.

Umbreon and Espeon were both asleep. Wes got out of bed, and stared outside. He was in a hotel in Phenac City.

"Ugh, yesterday was so strange," Wes said while yawning. "I finally escaped out of the hideout, I met-"

Wes stopped talking. He paused. "Oh right, that girl," Wes thought. "Rui."

Wes got dressed into his clothes, and fitted the snag machine into his arm.

"Umbreon, Espeon! Wake up," Wes ordered. Both Pokemon yawned, and greeted their master. Wes and his two Pokemon then exited his room and went to go find Rui.

"Where is she?" He thought. "This place is huge! She could be anywhere!"

Suddenly, someone walked into Wes. He turned around, alarmed. It was Rui.

"What a coincidence," Wes said.

"Oh! Hello there Wes!" Rui happily said. "I was looking for you! Did you sleep good?"

Wes nodded. But, Rui didn't seem to be noticing Wes then. She reached out to pet Umbreon and Espeon.

"Ahhh, they are so adorable!" Rui exclaimed. Wes rolled his eyes in annoyance. "We depart for Pyrite Town now," he said.

"Wait, but we gotta eat first!" Rui replied as she kept petting Wes's Pokemon. Both of them seemed to be enjoying it a lot.

"We can eat on the way there, now let's get going," Wes stated in a rude way. "We can't afford to lose anymore time."

"Oh ok Wes, let's go then," Rui said. "Oh, how are those two Pokemon?"

Before Wes could ask what she was referring to, he instantly remembered. That violent look. The aggression. It almost seemed  
like Wes nearly forgot about his encounter with Shadow Pokemon."Oh yeah, the Shadow Pokemon," Wes replied.

Wes took the two poke balls out of his pocket. Suddenly, Rui felt a sharp pain in her head. She fell to the floor.

"Oww!" Rui yelled out in pain.

Wes immediately crouched down to help her. "What's wrong?" Wes asked in an alarmed and worried tone.

"I, I can feel the darkness coming from them," Rui weakly replied. "It only hurts sometimes, but still... Wes, we need to help these Pokemon!"

Wes sadly looked down at the two poke balls. "I know," he said. "We'll figure out a way to fix them."

Rui then got back up once she was feeling better. "Y'know, I do remember a saying," she said. "Fighting and bonding with a Pokemon can gradually open up it's heart."

Wes immediately looked at her in a shocked away. "That's it!" He said. "You're right Rui, I could fight with Quilava and Makuhita, and open their heart! Personally, I can relate to that. It should definitely work." As Wes said that, he looked at Umbreon and Espeon. They both smiled back.

"Alright then!" Rui happily replied. "Let's go!"

They both then quickly left the hotel, and made it to entrance of the city. As Wes turned on the Zoomer, Rui exclaimed,  
"Wow that's a nice ride you have!"

"Yea, it's something I've had for a while," Wes replied.

"What's in here?" Rui asked as she opened up a compartment inside the vehicle. Inside were dozens of poke balls.

"Wes, please don't tell me you stole those," Rui said with hesitation. Wes immediately started laughing.

"Yea, I guess you could say that," he said. "I stole this from Team Snagem, as well as Pokemon food, and just other essentials for traveling."

"You seem to have all this planned out," Rui said. "Where were you headed to?"

Wes stayed silent. After he made sure the engine was running fine, Wes got on the Zoomer, and announced, "Go behind me."

Rui glanced at Wes, and could see a slightly saddened look on his face. Suddenly, she realized that maybe her question might have made Wes remember something.

Rui pointed at the seat and said, "But Wes, how will both Umbreon and Espeon fit?"

Wes looked, and realized what she was saying was right. "Oh you're right," Wes said. "Umbreon, Espeon return!"

They both willingly returned to their respective poke balls. Rui got in the back seat, and they all headed off to Pyrite Town.

=========================================================================================================================================

Wes finally stopped driving. Using directions from the map in the hotel, Wes easily figured out where Pyrite Town was.

"Here we are," Wes said, wiping crumbs off of his mouth.

"Ah, what a tasty meal!" Rui exclaimed, as she finished eating her breakfast. Pyrite Town lay before them. It contrasted greatly to Phenac City. Not much water could be seen anywhere, and it seemed to fit more with a desert theme. A lot of buildings looked like they were about to crumble, and people with shady clothing walked around the city.

Wes sighed. "What a dump," He concluded.

Rui replied, "Oh, I remember this place. I was taken from those men here."

As Rui got out of the Zoomer, Wes vividly stared at her. "Those losers kidnapped you here?" He asked in a shocked way.

Rui nodded. "My memory is a little foggy, but I do remember being here," Rui recalled. "I was walking here when suddenly I saw a bunch of Pokemon with a shadowy aura. My head started to hurt a lot, and then I tried to leave town afterwards, but those two creeps grabbed me and knocked me out."

Wes turned away from Rui and looked angry. "How could they do that to someone as innocent as her?" He thought.

Wes got out of the vehicle, and after making sure it was properly parked, walked directly into the city. Rui quickly followed.

"Wait, Wes where are you going?" Rui asked.

Wes periodically jerked his head around the city. "We've gotta find answers now!" Wes replied. Suddenly, Wes stopped.

"Wes, you finally stopped moving!" Rui said. "Please promise me you'll not do that again-"

"Who are you?!" Wes called out. In front of him, was a huge yellow circle. At the opposite end of the circle, were 4 trainers. One trainer smiled. He had short brown hair, and a bandana around his neck. His clothes looked disheveled and tattered up, and he stared at Wes and Rui with sharp black eyes.

"This is the Duel Square," he finally replied.

Wes glanced at him back, smirking in response. "If it's called Duel Square, then why is there a yellow circle on the ground?" He asked as he softly chuckled.

Suddenly, the 3 other trainers behind him started to laugh. "Oooh Nover just got told!" One person said.

"Shut up, Divel!" Nover turned around and retorted back. Then, Nover turned around to face Wes and Rui.

"It's called a square because there are 4 of us, braniac," Nover replied.

"Hmph," Wes mockingly said, but he let Nover continue.

"This is a place where even crying kids know they'd better shut up," Nover said. "This is where all the roughnecks in the city gather. So, how about it?  
How would you like to battle me?"

Wes smirked once again. "Heh, I'd be happy to! Just don't blame me when you become one of those crying kids!" Wes replied.

"Haha, such confidence!" Nover said. "Excellent then! I like a man who can come to a quick decision! Let's have it out!"

Just as Nover took out 2 poke balls, Rui started to feel pain in her head immediately. "Ow, why does this keep happening to me?" Rui thought.

That's when Rui realized what would transpire. "Wes, that guy has a Shadow Pokemon!" She frantically said.

"Wait what, he does!?" Wes replied looking back at her. "You're sure?"

"Yes! It seems strong!" Rui said.

Out of Nover's poke balls came a Ledyba, and Noctowl.

"Alright, I'm going to try you use you 2, Makuhita and Quilava!" Wes called out as he took their poke balls out. "Rui, which one is the Shadow Pokemon?"

Rui, suddenly scared, pointed at Noctowl. "That one!" She said.

Wes threw his poke balls, and Quilava and Makuhita popped out. Both looked very confused and distraught.

"Oh man, I hope this works!" Wes thought.

Nover then started to laugh. "Ah, you must know about my Shadow Pokemon," he said. "I see that little lady can tell if it is Shadow or not. Interesting."

Noctowl started to flap its wings, eager for battle. Ledyba got in a ready battle position as well.

Wes suddenly stared at Nover venomously and said, "you wouldn't happen to know anything about who she is, would you?"

Nover looked at Wes curiously. "Not to my knowledge, no," he replied.

"Quit playing games!" Wes angrily said. "Where did you get that Noctowl?"

Nover looked at Wes with even more suspicion. "How about you beat me first, and then I'll tell you where I got this critter alright?" Nover asked.

Wes stared back into his black sharp eyes, and finally replied, "fine, let's do this! Quilava, use Shadow Rush on Ledyba!"

Wes in his mind prayed for this to work. "It's the only move that I've ever seen either of those 2 do," he thought. "I hope they don't attack me instead."

Quilava started to stare at Wes. Wes glanced back, and realized that he made a mistake of ever considering to use him. Suddenly, Wes peered into Quilava's eyes more carefully, and noticed something peculiar.

"Those eyes," Wes thought. "They aren't ferocious like last time. No, Quilava's... suffering."

Quilava started to look back at Ledyba, but didn't attack. He just glanced at it.

"Of course," Wes thought. "They must both be suffering. They must be trying to open their heart back up!"

Wes looked at Makuhita. He was looking at Nover very suspiciously, and then back to Wes.

"He has a eerily same look to Quilava," Wes thought. "It's not the face of a violent machine, it's the face of a Pokemon who's suffering."

"Wes, what are you waiting for?" Rui yelled out. "What's the matter?"

Wes snapped back into reality. "But how can I use these Pokemon to help me snag that Noctowl?" Wes asked himself as he looked back at Noctowl.

It had dark brown wings, and had a triangle pattern on it's body. It's giant eyes also had a frantic and distraught look, but it didn't seem to look like it was suffering as much as Makuhita and Quilava was.

"I hate to interrupt your thoughts, punk, but I guess I'm going to make the first move if you're not!" Nover angrily replied. "Ledyba, Headbutt on Quilava!"

Ledyba started to attack Quilava with it's head. Quilava suddenly stared at Ledyba with anger.

"Quilava, use Shadow Rush!" Wes shouted again. "Come on Quilava! We can do this!"

Quilava looked back at Wes, and then quickly hurled itself at Ledyba in a fit of rage. Ledyba quickly fainted.

"Argh, Ledyba return!" Nover cried out as his Pokemon came back to the poke ball.

Quilava then looked back at Wes.

"Is he... trying to say something to me?" Wes thought.

"Alright, I guess I'll have to go hard!" Nover said.

"I wish you had from the start," Wes slyly replied.

"Noctowl, use Shadow Rush and destroy his Makuhita!" Nover ordered.

Noctowl suddenly looked burst into anger and attacked Makuhita.

"Makuhita, dodge!" Wes said.

But Makuhita didn't move. It stayed right where it was, looking confused at Noctowl.

"Oh no!" Wes thought. "It's over! That attack's gonna kill Makuhita!"

Noctowl then proceeded to shove Makuhita out of the way. It let out a cry as it got hurt.

"No!" Wes cried out. "Makuhita!"

Nover started to laugh. "Yeah, nothing stops my Noctowl! Now, finish off his Quilava with Shadow Rush once more!" Nover exclaimed.

As Noctowl swiftly moved in to attack Quilava, he didn't move. Quilava just stood there, in confusion.

"Damn it, I can't lose you too!" Wes gritted his teeth.

To his surprise, he ran and put his hands out in front of Quilava. Quilava looked at Wes in amazement in and disbelief as Noctowl closed in on it's attack.

"Wes, no stop it!" Rui cried out. "Get out of the way, you're going to get hurt!"

"You're not going to hurt my Quilava, you hear me?" Wes yelled out to the striking Noctowl.

"Noo Wes stop!" Rui cried out once more. "Please, you don't have to-

Noctowl slammed into Wes, and sent him and Quilava both flying and then landing on the pavement. Wes could instantly feel pain searing through his body.

"WES!" Rui screamed as she ran to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yea yea I'm fine," Wes weakly replied. Then he looked at Quilava. "Are you ok there Quilava?" Wes asked.

Quilava suddenly looked Wes with an entirely different expression. His eyes didn't have a whole lot of resentment as they had used to. Instead, Quilava looked at Wes with awe and wonder.

"Well well, looks like I got a double strike!" Rover said. "Alright, before we close the show, let me have Noctowl finish your Quilava off for good!"

"Quilava," Wes weakly said. "Use Shadow Ru-

But Quilava instead immediately started to shoot out rings of fire from his mouth. He fired it over and over at Noctowl, until it fainted on the ground.

"What the- no, Noctowl!" Nover cried out. "No way!"

Wes and Rui looked at Quilava in shock. But, without a second passing, Wes immediately got out a poke ball from his pocket and put it inside the Snag Machine on his arm.

Then, he threw the poke ball at Noctowl. It rolled several times before finally clicking.

"Snag success!" Wes yelled with great pride.

Quilava gave a little smile at Wes, and Wes smiled back at his new partner. 


	10. Rigged Colosseum

Nover slowly smiled. "I've lost," he thought.

Wes cursed under his breath as he tried to get up. His ribs were in pain. "Ah man, that Noctowl really hit me hard!" Wes said.

"Wes, are you ok?" Rui asked, as she helped him get up.

Quilava went to Wes, and to his surprise, stood next to him.

"Quilava, what is it?" Wes asked. He and Rui stared at Quilava in shock, as they couldn't believe that a Pokemon that was filled with so much anger  
could change so quickly.

Quilava glanced at Nover intensely.

"No, Quilava it's over now," Wes said, meeting Quilava's gaze. "Here, return to your poke ball."

Just as Wes took out his poke ball, Makuhita walked over. He was badly hurt, but gladly returned to Wes's side, just as Quilava had done.

"Both of you, return," Wes ordered, as he put both of them in their poke balls. Nover then started to clap.

"Nice job, Wes- that's your name right?" Nover asked.

Wes looked back at him. "Yes, now tell me, how did you get that Noctowl?" Wes asked.

"Well, I must say no one has ever beaten me with that Pokemon," Nover replied. "No one in the Duel Square could touch me with it. And it was  
all thanks to beating the Pyrite Colosseum."

"Pyrite Colosseum?" Rui asked. "What's that?"

Nover looked at her in confusion. "You guys must be new to this town, the Pyrite Colosseum is the biggest attraction here. Trainers come from  
many different places to fight with their Pokemon to the top. It's hard to win, but if you get past the final round, you get a very special prize."

Wes stared sharply at Nover. "And, you got this Noctowl from there, am I correct?" Wes asked.

Nover nodded. "Every year the prize is different," he replied. "Sometimes it's a nice souvenir, or a golden medal. But, this year,  
when I won, I was given a Pokemon. I was confused at first, but then when I saw it do battle, I couldn't believe how powerful it was."

Rui immediately asked, "Who gave that Pokemon to you?"

Nover shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't tell you even if I wanted, it was these strange men with odd uniforms. They cordially congratulated me, and told me to use this Pokemon for battling and battling only. I do wonder though, why would this year's prize be a Pokemon? When I looked at the Pokemon, it was almost like they had imprisoned the poor little guy. It's eyes looked-

"Like it was suffering," Wes sadly said, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah, I didn't know why it was like that," Nover replied. "I do wonder though, how and why are you folks so interested into this, and would be willing to steal him from me," Nover said. "In fact, how did you steal a Pokemon from me in a battle, that shouldn't be possible!"

There was a pause. Nover's questions dissipated into the air as Wes looked back at Nover, and then looked away from him.

"I'm sorry, but we can't answer all your questions right now," Rui finally replied. "But, that Pokemon was subjected to terrible and  
inhuman experiments, that closed its heart."

Nover stared at her in disbelief. "Closed? It's heart?"

Rui nodded. "I can see Pokemon who are like this, and even though I have no clue how, I've decided to use this power to find and help these Pokemon.

Wes finally said, "And we will both purify all the darkness from them. I stole your Noctowl so I could help it later. You understand Nover, right?"

Nover started to laugh. "Oh, I see," Nover replied. "You guys wanna do help Noctowl! Well, that sounds justifiable."

Wes smiled back. "He doesn't seem bad," Wes thought. "I almost feel like we can trust him."

"Could you point us in the direction of this tournament?" Wes asked.

Nover pointed to his right. "Just keep going in that direction, and you'll get there."

"Thanks Nover!" Rui happily said. "Wes, let's get going!"

As they started to walk, Nover called out, "Wait."

Rui looked back. "Yea?"

Nover suddenly looked at them in a darknened way. "This town is not what it may appear to be. Even at the best of times, there's nothing normal about this town.  
Be careful."

Wes nodded and said, "thank you."

As they walked over the Pyrite Tournament, the other 3 trainers in the Duel Square started to to snicker.

"Nover lost, and just let him go," one of them said. "What a wimp. You just revealed-

"I told them all they needed to know," Nover instantly snapped. "Besides, I would hate to see those folks get all messed up by Mirror B."

Another trainer replied, "You know what happens to traitors Nover. And you just happen to fall in line among those people."

Nover stared at the trainers, "and what's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"It means that once they find out what you've done, you'll be gone," Divel replied. Nover slowly took out Ledyba's poke ball.

"Perhaps this may be the end of the road," Nover thought. "Hopefully Wes finds out this town's secret, and protects all these Pokemon from becoming machines. I can only trust in him now..."

Wes and Rui both approached the Pyrite Tournament. It was a huge building, that made the other buildings in the town look like dwarfs. It had a huge circle at the top of the building.

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Rui said. Wes suddenly rushed inside. "Wait for me!" Rui yelled out.

"I need to figure this whole mess out now!" Wes angrily thought. "How many Pokemon have they made into these things!?"

Inside, there was a receptionist at a counter, and a thug at a Pokemon healing machine. Behind the receptionist was an opening to the actual tournament.

"Welcome to the Pyrite Colosseum!" The receptionist happily announced to Wes. "Are you here to register for entry-

"Yes!" Wes snapped. "Can I enter?"

The receptionist immediately was shocked by Wes's angry and cold stare at her. In an instant she was very fearful of Wes.

"Wes, please-" Rui began to say.

"WHEN can I enter!?" Wes yelled out.

"W-well, I'm sorry, but there's already a current challenge under way," the receptionist hesitantly said. "Please wait for the next challenge's registration-"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Wes angrily snapped.

The receptionist stared wide-eyed at Wes. "I-I-I'm sorry, sir, but I can't-

Just as Wes was about to yell even louder, Rui intervened.

"Oh ok, we understand," Rui replied. "Wes and I will come back once there is an open challenge, we're really sorry about all the trouble- Wes let's go!" Rui quickly said as she tried to drag Wes away. Wes finally stopped her from dragging him, and turned towards the exit, seething with anger. The receptionist became calm once Wes exited.

As they entered out, Rui said, "Wes please don't do anything like that ever again! You can't just demand people to give you something!"

Wes glared back. "Don't you get it? This little tournament is rigged, people are getting Shadow Pokemon left and right! I wonder how many people have won it already..."

"I feel the same way Wes," Rui replied. "But, we can't just go in and demand answers, we have to-

Just as Wes and Rui were walking in the town, they saw a police officer talking to another person. The other person had green hair, and had black and orange clothing. He had orange sunglasses resting on his head, and his face looked slightly filthy.

"Looks like trouble," Wes thought out loud. "Well, I don't think we should-

Rui instantly rushed to the scene.

Wes sighed. "Just great," thought Wes. "Hopefully the police don't find out who I am... maybe I should just leave Rui and-

But then a thought struck Wes. "What if that guy causes trouble..?" Wes thought. "He could be as bad as Trudly and Folly, or worse."

Remembering Nover's words about Pyrite Town, Wes followed Rui.

 **I would have made this longer, but I think this is a good ending. Next chapter will be much longer, thanks for reading!**


	11. Cail's Furret

The shady thug looked like he was about Wes's age. He had orange sunglasses on his head, and pleaded with what looked like a police officer.

"Awww, Mr. Johnson, give a man a break here," He started to say. "I keep telling you, I don't know anything."

The police officer, Johnson, stared firmly at the boy.

"That better be true Cail," Johnson replied. "If you're trying to con me, I'll know about it!"

Cail then immediately said, "Mr. Johnson, sir! I wouldn't think about lying to you! You've got to believe me, right?"

Officer Johnson sighed. "All right, fine. I'll let you off easy today," Johnson said.

As the officer left, Cail grinned.

"Hehehe, what a nitwit!" Cail said. "Of course I haven't got a thing to tell you!"

Suddenly, he noticed Wes and Rui looking at him.

"What are you looking at?" Cail snapped at them. "I haven't seen your faces around these parts. What are you, tourists?"

Wes glared back into Cail's eyes. Rui looked at Cail and then back at Wes in a worried expression.

"What's this kid's deal?" Cail thought.

"If you don't want to get hurt, you should get lost, and quick," Cail said with a smug. "For the good of your health. Hehe."

Wes walked forward towards Cail. "Uh, Wes please don't- Rui began to say.

"Actually, we aren't tourists, but regardless it isn't your concern," Wes replied. "If anything, you should go clean yourself, you stink like a Raticate."

Cail angrily glared back at Wes. "What'd you say, punk?" Cail responded. They were both staring each other down intensely, as if they were ready to kill each other.

"Uhhh, I'm sorry," Rui quickly. "What my friend is trying to say is, we were wondering if you participated in the Pyrite Colosseum."

Cail quickly glanced at Rui. "I might have," He replied. "What of it?"

"Did you win?" Wes immediately asked.

Cail started to stare Wes down even harder. "Maybe I did. But why do you and your girlfriend care so much-

Wes immediately grabbed Cail's neck and shoved him against a wall of a building.

"Wes, stop it!" Rui cried out.

"Agh, what's your proble- Cail started to say.

Wes met Cail in a cold icy glare. Cail started to shudder a little. "You're going to forget you just said that, NOW." Wes calmly, but visciously said.

Cail started to look away from Wes in a frantic fearful way. "Ok ok man, just let go of me!" Cail replied.

Wes let go of his neck, and pushed him away. Cail gasped for air.

"So, when you won, what was the prize?" Wes calmly asked.

Cail, still gasping for air, replied, "I, I might have earned something. It-

"Was it a peculiar Pokemon?" Rui asked. She walked over to Cail. "Please, I'm sorry for the rudeness of my friend here, but we just need to know if you have a weird Pokemon. Do you have a strange Pokemon with you?"

Wes rolled his eyes in direct annoyance. Cail slowly got up, and grinned.

"Hehe." Cail muttered. Suddenly, Rui quickly moved near Wes. She had a very scared look on her face.

"Rui what's wrong?" Wes asked.

She pointed at Cail, where there were 3 poke balls around Cail's waist. "H-he has it," Rui shockingly said.

That's when Wes looked back at Cail, in a darknened expression. Cail grinned.

"Hehe, if you want to know that much, you may as well see it with your own eyes!" Cail said as he threw out two poke balls.

A Furret and Seedot came out of the poke balls.

"Wes, it's that Furret!" Rui cried out as she pointed at it.

Furret had a dark aggressive glare in its eyes, and stood in a battle stance. "This one looks a little different," Wes thought.

Wes sent out Umbreon and Espeon from their poke balls.

"Haha!" Cail laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Wes asked in annoyance.

"You can't honestly think that your Pokemon have a chance against my Shadow Pokemon! Furret, use strength!"

Furret shoved Espeon and sent Espeon flying instantly.

"Espeon no!" Wes yelled out.

As Espeon slowly got up from the heavy blow, Rui covered her hands over her mouth.

"Oh no, it's so powerful..." Rui softly said. Wes looked back at the Furret in shock.

"Wait, it can learn other moves besides Shadow Rush?" Wes asked.

Cail started laughing again. "Duh, the more you battle with it the more moves it can learn!" Cail said. Wes shot an angry look at him.

Cail sneered, and said, "But then again, what's the use of those regular moves when I can just destroy you with Shadow Rush!"

Suddenly, Wes realized something. "Wait, didn't Quilava... That's right!" Wes thought. "Espeon, come back!"

Espeon diligently returned to her poke ball, and Wes swapped out Quilava. It had a more calmer look than before.

"Quilava, use-uh, that fire move... oh Flame Wheel! Yeah use Flame Wheel on Seedot!" Wes ordered.

Quilava first looked at Wes, and then back at Seedot. Then, Quilva let out flames that circulated and obliterated Seedot in one hit.

"No, Seedot!" Cail yelled out. "Argh, return!"

A fainted and burned Seedot quickly returned to Cail's poke ball.

"Smart move Wes!" Rui happily said. "I remember now, Quilava also learned a move!"

"Come out, Machop!" Cail said.

A small body builder Pokemon came out.

"Oh no, a fighting type" Wes thought. "Umbreon might not survive against it!"

"Now Furret, use Shadow Rush on Quilava!" Cail yelled out.

"No, Quilava use Shadow Rush back on it!" Wes responded.

Both Pokemon tackled each other, and angrily glared at each other. They were both at a standstill, trying to suppress one another.

"Umbreon, use Secret Power on Machop!" Wes ordered.

"Machop use karate chop!" Cail yelled out.

Both Pokemon evaded each others attack, and kept on trying to hit each other. Finally, Quilava lost the standstill and got shoved by Furret.

"No, Quilava quick use Flame Wheel!" Wes hollered out.

"Hehe, Furret finish this with Shadow Rush!" Cail said with a grin.

Furret quickly approached Quilava, but Quilava almost immediately trapped Furret in flames and hurt it badly. Furret, surprised from Quilava's fast attack, was on the ground in pain.

"Now, time to snag!" Wes said as he pulled out a poke ball and fit it inside his snag machine.

Wes threw the poke ball at Furret, and a dark purple cursor circulated Furret. It then caught Furret, and rolled 3 times. Furret was snagged.

"What, noo, you punk!" Cail yelled out.

"Hehe, that was too easy," Wes said with a grin. "Now Umbreon, finish-

Umbreon was panting on the ground, and badly bruised. Machop then did one more karate chop, and sent Umbreon flying towards Wes.

"Umbreon, oh no!" Wes yelled.

"Haha, while you were focusing on my Furret, my Machop finished off your Umbreon!" Cail said with a nasty grin.

"Wes Umbreon is hurt bad!" Rui called out, as she approached Umbreon.

"I know, Umbreon return to your poke ball!" Wes said.

Umbreon went back to his poke ball. Then, Wes swapped out a poke ball.

"Wes, a-are you sure about this?" Rui hesitantly asked.

"We have to use Noctowl if we're going to win against Machop," Wes replied. "It has a better typing advantage than any other Pokemon on my team, besides Espeon. But she's too hurt to fight now. Go, Noctowl!"

Out came the Shadow Noctowl. It had a glare in its eyes, and stared deeply at Machop. Suddenly, it started attacking Machop immediately.

"Hey, hey Noctowl stop!" Wes called out. Cail laughed immediately.

"You can't even control your Shadow Pokemon, heh what a loser!" Cail said.

Wes gritted his teeth. "Come on Noctowl, use some bird move, I don't know, Fly! Use Fly!" Wes shouted over and over.

Noctowl repeatedly kept trying to use Shadow Rush on Machop, but Machop gracefully dodged. Quilava stared at Noctowl in confusion.

"Fine, Quilava use Flame Wheel!" Wes ordered.

Quilava attempted to form flames, but then Cail said, "Machop use low sweep on Quilava!"

Machop immediately got close to Quilava, and kicked it hard. Quilava fell to the ground in an instant, and spit out the flames on the ground.

"No, return Quilava!" Wes said. As Quilava returned to his poke ball, Wes let out a sigh of annoyance.

"This isn't going well," Wes thought. "If I don't beat this quick Machop now..."

"Wes, try to control Noctowl!" Rui called out. "There has to be a way to win, just do what you did with Quilava!"

Wes looked back at Rui. "But what did I do with Quilava?" He wondered.

Noctowl suddenly looked at Machop, but not with anger. He was confused. And then, he was angry almost immediately, and got in a battle stance.

"Alright, maybe Noctowl might listen to me," Wes thought. "Noctowl use Fly!" Wes called out.

Noctowl didn't do anything. Cail started to laugh.

"Your Pokemon won't listen to you, because you're a sucky trainer!" Cail said and then sneered.

Instead of glaring at Cail, Wes smiled. Rui looked at Wes in confusion. Suddenly, she saw Noctowl fly up towards the sky.

"No, Noctowl listened to me alright, because it trusts me," Wes responded with a grin. "And I trust Noctowl, just as much as I trust any of my Pokemon!"

Noctowl finally stopped flying up. Cail looked at it in shock and annoyance.

"So what, it listened to you!" Cail angrily replied. "There's no way it will-

Noctowl swooped down and accelerated at a fast rate. Machop blocked itself, ready to take the impact.

"Alright, we'll see who wins after Noctowl fails against my Machop!" Cail yelled out. "Machop has high defensive abilities, you won't win!"

Noctowl clashed against Machop. Machop rolled on its back, and stopped moving. It didn't get up.

"Argh this can't be!" Cail shrieked. "You destroyed my Machop! But how? There's no way!"

Wes chuckled, and said, "Cail, you're a fail. Noctowl is much stronger than you think, NEVER underestimate me again!"

Rui smiled and said, "Hooray, Wes you did it! You snagged Furret, and beat this goon!"

Cail looked down to the ground. "No way, now what'll I say to boss," he said sadly.

Suddenly, Wes snapped back at him, "boss?"

Cail then looked back up at Wes in shock. "Erp, I said too much, what now?!" Cail hesitantly thought.

Wes approached him and smiled. "Hehe, you and me, we're gonna have to talk about this boss of yours," Wes said, as Cail started to sweat nervously.

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Sorry for this coming out later than usual, life got in the way.**


End file.
